


it's okay to be gay

by luvonala



Series: metanoia chronicles [1]
Category: Metanoia - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Archery, Arguing, Boarding School, Bonding, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Castles, Coming Out, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Evil, F/F, Falling In Love, Female Friendship, First Love, Fluff and Humor, Forbidden, Forbidden Love, Forests, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Panic, Gaygaygaygay, Good and Evil, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Love, Religious Conflict, Religious Content, Religious Humor, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Slow Romance, Unrequited Love, pls read its actually kinda funny, we love lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvonala/pseuds/luvonala
Summary: (this is an example of a book i'm planning to write in the future)For Eylisa, being homosexual is not something she has time to consider as her family and friends rub the bible in her face. However, yet again, she has planted herself back in Ivory de Forest with Yareli, an openly lesbian archer who could give less than zero shits about morals and religion.
Relationships: Yareli Rhu/Elysia Noire
Series: metanoia chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185491
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	it's okay to be gay

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is probably not a piece that would end up popular on here but it is worth a shot! this is just a snippet of what i hope will become a full story someday. for a general background, this is set in an AU however it's very human-like still. the world has been divided into two sides - Hestia (children of god) & Cronus (children of devel). at the age of 11, you get sent to a boarding school after being determined your place (which is usually the same as your family's). although both houses live in the same school, they NEVER communicate with each other - it is forbidden. obviously, this story centers around a hestian girl who falls in-love with cronusian girl whilst lots of political and romantic issues surround them at the same time. i hope you enjoy it!
> 
> WARNINGS (for this specific piece): homophobia, some slurs (but most of them are just really historic ones)  
> WARNINGS (for overall story): homophobia, slurs, racistism, suicide, drug abuse, drinking, violence, illness, major character death, blood, rape, depression, anxiety, maladaptive daydreaming, fighting, abuse AND neglect.
> 
> LASTLY!!! I'm 16 and so don't expect top-notch writing please haha. I'll try my best to make it high-standard but I am still very much learning and practicing. I love writing so this is my way of getting better! Please give me critisim and feedback whenever - i'll be more than happy to take it :)

Her lace corset pulled and squeezed her ribcage, keeping her compelled hour-glass silhouette. It gripped just above her hips where her long, delicate white skirt fell. She looked like a goddess – well she was one. Unlike me, a sinner, a damned one... a devil. I did not want anything bad of her, I was not like what they taught her in class. Cronusian’s are not evil and depraved, just misunderstood and rejected. She was the same, I saw it in her eyes. She was not a Hestian, she was a Cronusian. She wanted to rebel, she wanted to run, she wanted to sin. Hell, she was now, as she looked at me lustfully from the distance. 

I let go of the arrow and it flew rapidly to the target. She tried to compress her amazement – I know she wanted this. She wanted out. She did not want to be stuck inside reading the bible and praying.  
Our eyes met. 

“Are you just going to stand there?” I smirked at her as she huffed.

“Yes - as a morally good Hestian.” She muttered almost inaudibly. 

“But are you one really?” I replied with a snicker whilst pulling out another arrow.

“I’m trying to be, but you are being a real- “She stopped herself, “You are not really being helpful.”

“Sorry Sappho.” 

She turned red. “Don’t even. You are such a churl!” 

“Really? I have more rights and decisions than all of you Hestians combined. You know that Doxy.”

“I’m not a Doxy! Lord Forbid.” She whispers screamed from the tree. 

“Really, because you are hanging out with me.” I scoffed. “Shouldn’t you be reading your bible right now huh?  
She turned around and whined. “If you don’t stop teasing me then I’ll just leave.”

“Okay, okay, sorry princess. Do you want another go?” 

She turned around and puffed out her cheeks. I knew she wanted to, she wanted to try. Her eyes darted left to right then back to me.

“What if I get caught?” She whispered as she tugged the skin on her arm.

“Fuck ‘em.” 

She flinched at my cussing – I was still not used to her lack of explicit-exposer. She had the innocence of when I was 4. 

“Look, I doubt anyone will be around and if we DO get caught, I’ll protect you.”

“Why?” She shifted her focus. 

“What do you mean ‘why’?” 

She shrugged. “You’re a Cronusian, you should be fighting me, not protecting me.”

“Not all Cronusian’s are douchbags.” I snarled. “They teach you guys bullshit in those classes.”

“A majority are though, like Vespera for example.”

“Yeah, Vespera is a cold-hearted bitch but that’s only because she was separated from her family and judged by every Hestian that used to love her. You’d be angry too surely?"

She didn’t respond, but lightly nodded her head. 

“Not to deride your family, but you guys are cruel to people like her. I thought you were supposed to love your neighbors or some shit.” 

“She turned against us.” She answered meekly, knowing she wasn’t going to win the argument. 

“She didn’t have a fucking choice. She wasn’t even bad when she was a Hestian, nor when she first became a Cronusian. She forced herself to become the way she is now so she could at least fit in with us.” 

“Okay fine, you’re right. I’m wrong.” She crossed her arms and looked away. “So, you’ll protect me?”

I grinned. “Of course, princess, couldn’t let a beautiful girl like you go.” 

She blushed furiously and hid her face in her hands. “Yareli, don’t flirt with me, I’m not like you.” She muffled out. 

“Keep telling yourself that whilst you watch me through the window in liturgy.” I smirked and handed her the bow and arrow. 

I positioned her correctly, so she was facing sideways from the target and helped her adjust the bow and arrow correctly. Her arms flinched as I grabbed them.

“I’m just getting them adjusted idiot.” I rolled my eyes and pulled her arm and elbow further away from the bow, so it stretched out. “Focus on the target then let go, okay?”

“Okay.” She muttered very uncertainly before letting the arrow fling in the air and drop to the ground effortlessly. 

I covered my mouth and started hysterically laughing. “God, you actually did worse than last time. I might need to give you regular lessons, so you don’t fall behind.”  
“Oh quiet, it was just a warmup round.” She squinted. I grabbed the arrow and passed it back to her. “Better luck this time,” I said trying not to laugh.

She groaned and fiddled with the arrow, trying to hook it on the string or something along those lines. She whined and asked for help, so I grabbed her fingers and brought the arrow to the string correctly. Her hands were soft. They were like a baby’s, pure and smooth. No cuts, no dirt, no nothing. These hands have only touched bibles, warm water, and piano keys whilst mine have been grazed with blood and bitten by animals. Yet, our hands felt right so close together, touching. 

“Hey, something’s bothering you.” I said. “You wanna talk?”

“What?” 

“Just a gut feeling.” I shrugged. “You’re ready to go by the way.” 

She pulled the arrow and focused intensely on the target. “I’m fine. It’s nothing you can help with anyway since you’re Cronusian.” 

“Why does that matter?” 

“Because the only advice you’d give would cause discord and destruction.”

“Not necessarily.” I replied just before she let go of the arrow, flying almost straight to the target. “Elysia! No way! Impressive for only a few tries.”

“Told you that I was warming up before.” She smirked as I went over to get the arrow from the board. Her smirk however folded into a pout as she said, “I’ll tell you, but it’s not really a surprise. I’m basically just stating the obvious.” 

“I’m all ears.” I shouted as I walked back from the target with the arrow in my hand. 

“So... Cedrik likes me and rumor has it that he’s planning on asking me out to the Yvette Ball, which is code for ‘arranged marriage’ in Hestian culture.” She huffed out. “Anyway, the problem about this is that- “

“You don’t like him.” I interrupted abruptly. “It’s obvious Elysia, it’s written all over you’re beautiful sapphic face.” 

“You’re kidding right?” She muttered out, grasping the bow in her right hand.

“Don’t you know that every Cronusian is anticipating your coming out? I think Fleur even made a countdown… you know Fleur, right? She does art, so do you?”

“Uh, yeah.” She shrugged. “We competed last academic season.” 

“Oh, cool, well yeah, I’m pretty sure she’s the one.”

“She thinks I’m a Fricatrice?” 

“Being homosexual isn’t a bad thing Elysia.” I rolled my eyes. “And yes, yes she does. EVERYONE does.”

“Why?” She muttered out sheepishly. 

“We just know. More than half of us Cronusians are homosexual so we can pick up when someone else is easily. For example, it’s the way you talk, dress, walk, your sense of humor and GOD, the fact you don’t slobber yourself over boys like your friends do – fucking hets.”

“Not every Hestian is boy-mad. Some of us have priorities and work ethics.” 

“I’ll have you know Sappho, that there are many Hestian’s the same as you.”

“I’m hetero – and sure, name one, or better! Two!” She rolled her eyes.

“You’re homo – and sure, Nova Pheme and Luna Lucuna. Both head girls and definitely fucking in their council room.” I rolled my eyes back.

She looked absolutely disgusted at the thought and shook her head. “Definitely not. Their families are both super orthodox.”

“And? My family practices Luciferianism but I am an atheist. They don’t give a shit either way really.” 

I shoved my arrows into the bag and pulled the drawstring. I heard her scoff next to me.”

“Well, theirs would. All of our parents would.” She scoffed, sitting down on the auburn leaves and grass, gesturing me to the same as she wanted to continue this almost-taboo conversation.

“That sucks. Guess you should move to our house then.” I said jokingly, expecting her to reply with any kind of remark but concern grew over me when she didn’t reply at all, and looked of at the distance.

“Sometimes… It’s bad, I know, but sometimes I wish I were in your house instead.” She bit her cheek. 

“For real? Like when?” I said trying to compress my shock.

“Like, when I’m sitting in liturgy whilst you guys are having early lunch, and when the priest hands me the rosary beads after I lied about doing my homework and… and when I look at women lustfully.”

“You look at women lustfully?” I knew she did, and she knew that I knew she did. 

“Sometimes.”

“Sometimes?”

“Often.” She replied, turning pink at the cheeks. “Often I read Genesis and imagine Eve’s body…”

I couldn’t contain myself. “You fantasize about Eve?!”

“It’s not my fault! The bible literally states that she is indeed naked so I can’t help but imagine it in my head.” She huffs out. “The thing is, I don’t ever imagine Adam’s body… I couldn’t really care less.”

“Yeah well, I don’t really blame you, I couldn’t either. The female body is much more superior.”

“It’s not that superior.”

“Much more than a man’s dick.” 

“Is that your slang for the male private parts?” She tilted her head questioning. 

“What do you call it? Testicles?” I joked. 

“No. Thallus – it’s Greek.” 

“I prefer dick, like, suck my dick.”

She cringed momentarily. “You don’t even have one, so you have no use in the phrase.” 

“I could make one.”

She looked at me disgustingly. “Ew, why? They’re gross.”

“That sounds very un-hetero coming from you Elysia – I thought you were supposed to like them.”

She did not respond but instead looked off at the distance.

“Mine would be a lot nicer. It can be any colour you wish princess.” I smirked, waiting for her response. 

She turned her head, cheeks still pink and muttered out almost inaudibly. “Purple?”

“Seriously? The most expensive colour? Why couldn’t it have been red or blue?”

“You’re not actually going to make it though.” She rolled her eyes playfully.

I nudged her in the arm. “You don’t know that. Don’t you think we have a lot of chemistry between us?”

“We don’t take Chemistry – it goes against our religion.” She said with a straight face.

“God, okay, don’t you think we have mutual interests between each other?” I tried again.

“We do?” She whispered, her cheeks burning. 

“You know we do darling.” I smirked as she quickly looked away and didn’t respond again. 

I looked up. Moss dangled from old, wrinkly tree branches. Sparrows squawked to each other from beyond whilst the bluebells flew delicately amongst the breezes. The low sun captured our silhouettes, long and stretched over millions of fragile, unique leaves that had fallen from the trees above. They are bare now, waiting patiently for winter to pass. Recently, I remembered, that I saw Vespera looming around here when I was practicing. She looked lost. She looked lost in that she didn’t know herself anymore. She was searching for something. I peered at her multiple times as she wandered around in circles effortlessly. She whispered to herself, she looked distressed. This was different from the act she showed off to us all usually, which made me wonder, what really goes on inside her head?  
“You know, you’re the first Hestian I have ever talked to, and I’m sure I’m the first Cronusian you talked to, so, can I ask you a question?” I asked.

She nodded her head, turning her head towards me again.

“Why do you... why do you guys despise Vespera?” 

She looked up at the dim light of the sun and squinted her eyes, waiting a moment before replying. “Well, because she betrayed us.”

“Betrayed you? She didn’t have a fucking choice.”

“She should’ve been a Hestian.” She muttered.

“Exactly. Do you know how broken she was at the beginning of our academic year? All she wanted was to be with her family but even they abandoned her.”

“We don’t associate with Cronusians.”

“Rich coming from you Elysia.” I smirked. “Anyway, don’t you feel the slightest sorry for her? I do?”

“No, why?”

I scoff. “That’s what I don’t get about you Hestians. Shit happens to people's lives and they suffer, but you give zero shits because... what? You are religiously told that we are terrible people, so we deserve it?”

“It’s not that.” She says sheepishly. “It was extremely taboo so most Hestians believed she was possessed.”

I couldn’t believe what I just heard. “Possessed?! For fuck’s sake.”

“Yes?! Obviously, Cronus has taken her over. Why else would she not be a Hestian? She was so good when she was younger. I remember we used to play in the fields with the sheep at dawn when I visited her family for liturgy practices.” She smiled at the memory. “But now, she is wicked and cold. She is not the same person. She is possessed.” 

“She’s not wicked and cold, you do realise that?”

“But- “

“It’s all an act Elysia. She forced herself to be more like us, so she wore black and burned all her bibles and started swearing constantly so she could blend in. When she moved over to our house, she did not fit in whatsoever. She was bullied and judged by most of us because we were young and didn’t understand why this soft Catholic girl was in our aggressive atheist house. She cried every night for the first 7 months because whenever she tried to get in contact with any of you, you ignored her and that made her feel like shit. That’s what I hate the most about you all – you don’t care about the person; you don’t think about them. You only think about it in a religious way, not a logical way. Why? So you all can go to heaven? It’s beyond selfish. All you guys care about is yourselves. She was not possessed. It was a mistake in the system – a big mistake.” 

“I wanted to talk to her.” She whispered. “I told Vesper, during the last academic term in Summer. I told him we should reach out, at least try to but he got really upset. He told me that their family was so messed up because of it all. Apparently, all the local Hestian families judged them immensely and they did not have any relations with them anymore. Vesper told me that the most important thing to do now is to maintain their status and image. Going back to Vespera would make it look like they supported her. He even said that his parents worry that everyone suspects them being imposters – that they’re actually all Cronusians.” 

“I understand, I do, but…” I let out a heavy sigh. “But this is exactly what I was talking about. Vespera has been betrayed and abandoned and they are victimising themselves. They want people to feel sorry for them but why? They still have each other, and they can very much go and visit Vespera if they stopped being such self-absorbed pricks.”

“I know.” She sighed. “I agree with you actually.”

I was surprised and she could tell from my widened eyes. “For real?”

“Yeah… sometimes… most times logical wins over religious reasons.” She looked at me for a moment and looked back up. “For example, a valid marriage is only when it is procreational, but, what if she can’t conceive? What if she can’t take care of a child? what if she doesn’t want children?”

“You don’t?”

“I want to adopt.” She smiled. “I think it’s just as good when it comes to serving God regardless, because I’m giving them a home they could never have.”

“You’re cute.” I chuckled as she blushed ruby red. 

“What about you? Do you want kids?”

“God no, but I might consider it if my wife wants to adopt.” Her blush creeped back again, and she scoffed. “Why do you want to adopt Elysia? Surely you are healthy enough to give birth to your own?”  
“Yeah, but… childbirth scares me and…” She paused, swallowing the saliva that was stuck in her throat and hoarsely finished with: “It’s not like I’m going to have intercourse with a male.”

“Oh, sorry.” I rolled my eyes with a small smile. “I thought you said you were hetero.”

She smiled back and pulled her loose hair behind her ears. 

“Is this you’re coming out?” I smiled widely, all my teeth showing. “Am I the special one to witness first-hand?”

She giggled. “I do not know, maybe?”

“You can’t leave me hanging like this.” I groaned.

She rested her head on the trunk of the large oak tree and her giggle faded out. “I’m scared.”

“I wouldn’t tell anyone Elysia. I would be our little secret – pinkie promise.” I held out my pinkie finger to her. She looked at me cautiously, holding her breath.  
It was now or never.

But,

Someone was coming. 

The crunching of leaves was audibly getting louder and closer. Elysia paused and we both exchanged looks. She gracefully got up without a sound, her long white skirt falling back down to her ancles. And before I knew it, she had disappeared further into the forest.

And my pinkie still held out in the cold breeze of air.


End file.
